


Donuts

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: donuts at the hospital





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year on Amino

House smirks as he grips his handlebars upon arriving early to work. It is such a beautiful, crisp morning. The rider tightens their grip as House fails to slow. There aren’t many cars in the employee lot, and House speeds past the emergency opening. Multicolored leaves fly in the wind. The motorcycle finally comes to a rest in House’s designated spot. He and his rider step off, the rider handing the driver his cane.

 

“There must be ways to get to work that don’t involve driving donuts.”

 

Daring a kiss to the cheek, House replies, “Nowhere near as fun, Wilson.”


End file.
